


Trick or Treat

by Nixxi



Series: Nix's Halloween Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Trick or Treating, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: “Iggy!” Iris flaps her wings at him in consternation. A few feathers come off the costume, floating to the tiled floor. “I’m so glad you’re here. Look what my dumb brother made me wear!”“It’s adorable,” Ignis says.“I know.” Iris pouts, opening the door further to let him into the house. “I wanted to be something badass like Shiva or the rogue queen, but Gladdy said we have to match.”Ignis raises his eyebrows, trying and failing to picture Gladio in a similarly plump, tufted getup. He thought Gladio would choose something more fitting for his physique—after all, he enjoys showing it off at every opportunity.Gladio and Ignis take Iris trick or treating.





	Trick or Treat

The walkway up to the door of the Amicitia residence is lined with glowing jack o’ lanterns. Each is carved with a unique face—one grotesque, the next whimsical, the one after it comedic. Ignis can already identify who was responsible for which. The traditional ones with triangular eyes and noses are Jared’s work. The ones based on horror film villains belong to Gladio. The moogles and cats are courtesy of Iris.  
  
Ignis strides between them, the fencing cape on his left shoulder billowing in the autumn breeze, and he nervously adjusts his leather gloves. This will be his fifth date with Gladio—taking Iris trick or treating, and then making an appearance at the Citadel’s masquerade ball. It’s the only reason he’s in costume. He chose to dress up as Sir Spadabello, the dashing, swashbuckling protagonist from Gladio’s favourite book series. He hopes Gladio recognizes the costume; he did his best to match the descriptions in the books, right down to the eyepatch, frilly white tunic, and absurdly tight leather trousers.  
  
Well, at the very least, Gladio will be sure to enjoy the view.  
  
As he raises his hand to knock, the door opens, revealing Iris wearing an oversized, fluffy chocobo costume.  
  
“Iggy!” She flaps her wings at him in consternation. A few feathers come off the costume, floating to the tiled floor. “I’m so glad you’re here. Look what my dumb brother made me wear!”  
  
“It’s adorable,” Ignis says.  
  
“I _know_.” Iris pouts, opening the door further to let him into the house. “I wanted to be something badass like Shiva or the rogue queen, but Gladdy said we have to match.”  
  
Ignis raises his eyebrows, trying and failing to picture Gladio in a similarly plump, tufted getup. He thought Gladio would choose something more fitting for his physique—after all, he enjoys showing it off at every opportunity.  
  
“I thought you adored chocobos,” Ignis says.  
  
“I do!” Iris sits on the stairs and pulls on one yellow boot. “I just don’t want to be one for Halloween.”  
  
“I think you’ll be glad of the chocobo costume once you’re outside,” Ignis says. “It’s getting rather chilly, and the feathers will keep you warm.”  
  
“That’s easy for you to say. You got to dress up as someone cool,” Iris grumbles.  
  
“Sir Spadabello, huh?”  
  
At the sound of Gladio’s voice, Ignis glances up. He’s standing at the top of the stairs, dressed not in a chocobo costume, but rather that of a chocobo wrangler. A black cowboy hat covers his dark hair, and he wears a white and blue checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his powerful forearms. The shirt is tucked into a pair of tight blue jeans. Brown leather chaps and an ornate silver belt buckle complete the outfit.  
  
“Yes,” Ignis says faintly, incapable of tearing his eyes away as Gladio descends the stairs. Gladio always looks handsome, but seeing him in costume is like seeing him again for the first time, and it makes Ignis’s pulse race in his throat. “Does it meet your approval?”  
  
“You did good.” Gladio pauses in front of him, taking in Ignis’s costume from head to toe, and smiling when he meets Ignis’s eyes. “Right down to the eyeliner.”  
  
Ignis’s cheeks go warm. It took him a week of practice and no end of frustration to learn how to apply it cleanly, but he wanted to be as faithful to the books as possible. “Thank you.” He gestures at Gladio. “And you look, well…quite rugged. Of course.”  
  
Gladio laughs. “That supposed to be a compliment, Iggy?”  
  
“It’s your fault I’m tongue-tied.”  
  
“Are you guys done drooling over each other yet?” Iris interjects.  
  
They glance at her. She’s still sitting on the stairs, with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, the feathers on her chocobo hat drooping over her forehead, looking unimpressed.  
  
“Sorry, kiddo,” Gladio says. He grabs the pillowcase she’ll presumably be using as her trick or treat bag from the hall table. “Let’s get going.”  
  
Iris bounces off the stair and leads the way out the front door. Gladio follows, with Ignis right behind him, taking the opportunity to admire the way the chaps cup his perfect rear end.  
  
Outside, the fallen leaves crunch under their feet as they make their way down the front path to the street. Other groups of trick or treaters are already out and about, ringing doorbells and comparing the contents of their candy bags. A group of girls dressed as princesses skip past them on the sidewalk, giggling, the ribbons on their pointed hats streaming in the wind.  
  
“Where do you want to go first?” Gladio asks.  
  
“Over there.” Iris points to the left, where gargantuan houses loom against the twilit sky, their windows glowing like the eyes of jack o’ lanterns. “The bigger houses usually have better candy.”  
  
Gladio gestures down the street. “Lead the way.”  
  
Iris walks ahead of them. As they trail behind her, Gladio takes Ignis’s hand, enfolding it within his own. This simple contact makes Ignis feel warm inside, just like Gladio’s arm around his shoulders at the movie they saw last weekend, and the chaste kiss they shared on Ignis’s doorstep after dinner on Monday. In the two weeks they’ve been seeing each other, he’s been craving more and more of Gladio’s touch, enough so that he’s planning to invite Gladio up to his apartment for a drink after the masquerade ball tonight.  
  
“So…why’d you choose Sir Spadabello?” Gladio asks.  
  
“I thought you’d like it,” Ignis says.  
  
Gladio bumps their shoulders together. “I do. You look hot.”  
  
Ignis smiles up at him, twining their fingers together. “You don’t think the eyepatch is ridiculous?”  
  
“Nah. You’re making it work.” Gladio taps his knuckles against the sword sheathed at Ignis’s hip, leaning into him, and the delicious heat of his body sends a shiver of anticipation up Ignis’s spine. “This thing real?”  
  
“Plastic, I’m afraid,” Ignis says. "I didn’t think it would be appropriate to bring out real weaponry on a night like this.”  
  
Gladio smirks and raises his eyebrow in that roguish way that never fails to get Ignis’s heart racing. “Maybe not, but real weaponry is cooler.”  
  
They pause outside the next house they come to, and watch as Iris runs up to the door and rings the bell. The elderly woman who answers coos over her costume and deposits a handful of candy into Iris’s pillowcase, and then they’re hopping from one residence to the next, down one side of the street and back up the other, until the moon hangs like a scythe in the sky and Iris’s pillowcase is so heavy with treats that Gladio has to carry it.  
  
“You’re gonna give me a cut of this haul for all my hard work, right?” Gladio says, hoisting it over his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, come on, Gladdy.” Iris takes off her chocobo hat and shakes out her hair. “Everyone knows you don’t eat candy.”  
  
“I can make an exception just this once.”  
  
“Puh-lease.” She pokes him in the side. “You won’t even eat your own birthday cake.”  
  
“He has to save those calories for his Cup Noodles, I expect,” Ignis says lightly.  
  
They arrive at the gates of Amicitia residence, standing aside to let a group of youngsters dressed as characters from King’s Knight pass before entering the grounds. At the front door, Gladio gives the pillowcase back to Iris.  
  
“Don’t eat too much in one sitting, or you’ll get sick,” he says, pointing at her. “And make sure you hide the peanut butter pops before Dad gets his hands on them.”  
  
“I know, Gladdy.”  
  
“I set the PVR to record the latest episode of Bog Beast. You sure you won’t get too scared if you watch it without me?”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” She throws her arms around Gladio, closing her eyes as he returns the embrace, and then she gives Ignis a little hug, too. “Have a good time at the party, okay? Don’t stay out too late.”  
  
“No promises.”  
  
“And thanks for taking me out tonight, guys.”  
  
“Our pleasure,” Ignis says.  
  
She gives them a final waves and enters the house, dragging her bag of candy behind her, and then the two of them are alone on the doorstep. Gladio puts his hands in his pockets and glances at Ignis.  
  
“You ready to hit that party?” he asks.  
  
“I think so,” Ignis responds. They amble together, shoulder to shoulder, down the path toward the driveway, where Ignis parked his car earlier. “I’m looking forward to having a martini.”  
  
“The ones where they make the olives look like eyeballs?”  
  
Ignis nods. “The Citadel chefs are inventive, I’ll give them that.”  
  
They arrive at the car. Ignis reaches into the wheel well to retrieve the key, and when he straightens, he finds himself face to face with Gladio. The Shield chucks him under the chin, lifting his face so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. His proximity takes Ignis’s breath away. He can smell Gladio’s warm, spicy cologne, and the fresh laundry scent of his clothes, and a part of him wants to skip the party entirely in favour of being alone together.  
  
“Hey. Trick or treat,” Gladio murmurs.  
  
“Really?” Ignis pushes him playfully in the chest, but Gladio catches him around the waist and pulls him closer, until their thighs and hips are touching. “That was terrible.”  
  
Gladio grins. “Yeah, but you still have to choose.”  
  
“What will ‘trick’ get me in this context?”  
  
“Dunno. You’ll have to find out for yourself.”  
  
Ignis looks at his lips before meeting his eyes again. “If I choose ‘treat’, are you going to kiss me?”  
  
“Pretty sure I’m gonna kiss you no matter what you pick.”  
  
Ignis puts his arms around Gladio’s neck, stroking the nape with his thumb. He’s feeling adventurous, like the time is right to take their relationship a step further tonight. “‘Trick’, then. Surprise me.”  
  
Gladio pulls him closer, his hands cupping Ignis’s leather-clad bottom, and kisses him on the mouth. His lips are soft and hot, and Ignis groans as Gladio’s hands roam up his back, and then down again, moving restlessly, like he can’t quite get enough of Ignis’s body. A tongue slips teasingly into his mouth, though Ignis barely has time to respond before Gladio begins to draw away. Ignis moves to follow him, but two fingertips on his lips stop him.  
  
“Now, hold on just a minute, Sir Spadabello,” he says, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You chose trick. Gotta wait ’til after the party if you want the rest of that.”  
  
“I change my answer, then,” Ignis says, “if choosing treat will reward me with a kiss right now.”  
  
Gladio laughs, but he pulls Ignis close again, resting their foreheads together. “That’s the answer I was hoping for.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my other Halloween fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312736)!


End file.
